


valentine boy

by sweetchems



Series: ~tumblr requests~ [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, I will take my love of g in makeup to the grave, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Frank and Gerard's Valentine's gifts to each other.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: ~tumblr requests~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	valentine boy

Frank knows his boyfriend is Up To Something the moment he gets home from work on Valentine’s Day, a bundle of red and white roses tucked under his arm, and a shopping bag with a box of chocolates- a little one, he knows Gerard isn’t always big on candy- and a small, pink plush dog inside it held in his free hand. He’s greeted at the door by a very shyly, softly smiling Gerard, whose face is dusted with a very light sheen of pink and gold glitters, and decorated with a mess of shimmery red-white-and-pink Valentine’s confetti. Frank recognizes the confetti as the stuff Gee positively begged for at the art store a few weeks ago, and he smiles. Gerard has a few smudgy little hearts drawn in red and pink under his eyes, and Frank hopes they’re done in lipstick or something else like that, and not marker.

“Hi, sweetheart!” Frank greets at the door, leaning up to brush Gerard’s messy red hair away from his face and press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “What’s all this, hm?”

Gerard fiddles with the hem of his baggy sweater, picking stray flecks of glitter and confetti off the hem, smiling boyishly. “’m ‘our vawwentine!” He chirps, a blush on his cheeks under the glitter. “D'you wike it?”

Grinning, Frank sets his presents for Gee on the little table by the front door. “I love it, angel…! You’re so, so cute, did you do this all by yourself?” He coos, his voice warm with pride.

“M'hm!” Gerard nods, smiling brightly. He clasps his hands together happily, fiddling with his fingers one by one and almost humming to himself.

Frank leans up to press a soft kiss to his lips this time, and when he pulls away, he’s smiling so wide, can’t keep the joy off his face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart…” He murmurs fondly. “Do you wanna have your presents now?”

Almost before he can get the full sentence out, Gerard is nodding his head. “Yes pwease!” He says eagerly, and Frank has to reach up and ruffle his hair because he’s too damn cute.

Frank gathers up the presents from the table again.

“Okay, angelboy, sit down on the couch for me, and I can give you your presents. Can you do that for me, little one?” He requests with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look!!! little!danger days gerard that's just as cute as little!basement gee and im die.  
> listen 2 me cry abt gerard @/ourangeloftrash on tumblr u will probably regret it? or not aha


End file.
